tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Recondo
Nobody feels more at home in the jungle than Recondo does. He is completely in his element there. While other troopers might consider the jungle to be hostile and unforgiving, to him, it is like a friend and anyone else who breaks in are intruders. Even when outnumbered by enemies, he often finds a way to use the dangers of the jungle against them. His vast experience has earned him an instructor status at the Jungle Warfare Training Center. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Growing up in Wheaton, Wisconsin, Daniel LeClaire came to hate the cold and longed to travel to exotic jungles. By age seventeen, Recondo had become a pilot, flying helicopters and prop-jets. When he joined the Army, he spent time in climates all over the world and found that he immediately took to the hot and humid jungle. He was a Cadre member at the Jungle Warfare Training Center, and became an expert on jungle survival and warfare. Recondo finds the jungle soothing and acts as if he owns it, and that anyone else is trespassing. Eventually LeClaire was assigned to G.I. Joe team, taking the codename Recondo. After a brief stay at Joe headquarters, Recondo was sent to the jungles of Sierra Gordo, where he lived with the native Tucaro tribe. He gained the Tucaros' trust and they were willing to fight beside him. When American scientist and activist Adele Burkhart was captured by the local government, Recondo met the small team of Joes who arrived to rescue her. With the help of Recondo and the Tucaros, the Joes freed Burkhart and Recondo returned home with them. After leaving Sierra Gordo, Recondo immediately took part in the battle to push Cobra off of their newly-formed island in the Gulf of Mexico. While back at Joe headquarters, Recondo remained a bit of a loner and kept to himself. When he met G.I. Joe communications officer and Pentagon liason Sparks, Recondo realized Sparks was also an author and that he had read many of his books. Recondo and Sparks became friends due to their shared love of literature, and often had discussions and debates about great literary works. Recondo was one of the many Joes who participated in the invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. He later joined a group of Joes tracking down a Nazi war criminal hiding in Argentina. Recondo soon returned to Sierra Gordo where he served as an advisor, assisting that country's counter-revolutionaries in their fight against Cobra and their local allies. For the next several months, he continued to serve on missions with the Joes, including the Cobra Island civil war, during which he and Psyche-Out lead a group of Joe team reinforcements that helped bring an end to the battle. Some time later, Recondo and two other Joes headed back to Sierra Gordo to rescue counter-revolutionary leader El Jefe from the Iron Grenadiers, only to have him rescued by the Oktober Guard beforehand. In the battle that followed, the Joes witnessed the deaths of all but two members of the Guard. The Joes and surviving the Oktober Guard were held prisoner by the counter-revolutionaries before being released by a G.I. Joe rescue team. Recondo remained on the Joe team for the next few years before the team was shut down in 1994. He moved on to several tours of duty in Africa, where he helped bring down black market ivory dealers. MUX History: Recondo is an active member of the G.I. Joe team, currently assigned to monitor Cobra activities in Africa. OOC Notes Logs Players Available for application. Gallery Recondo1.jpg recondo2.jpg recondo3.gif recondo4.jpg Recondo5.jpg Resources * YoJoe.com page 1984 * 1984 Filecard ---- * YoJoe.com page 1988 * 1988Filecard * YoJoe.com page 2003 * 2003Filecard * YoJoe.com page 2004 * 2004Filecard * YoJoe.com page 2005 * 2005 Filecard Trivia * Larry Hama's working name for Recondo was "Boonie Rat." * His Tiger Force filecard suggests he was recruited to the Joe team as a helicopter pilot.Since this figure took the place of a planned Tiger Force Wild Bill. Footnotes Category:1984/Introductions Category:Available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:GI_Joe_instructors Category:GI Joe Pilots Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Tiger Force Category:US Army